Little Child
by ITgwendolendragon
Summary: De-aged fic! The agents are on a mission and the place is booby-trapped, Reid is turned into a child. Together, the team have to help him get through until they find a way to get him back to normal. Sorry, sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's so short, it'll get longer as it goes. I really hope you enjoy, Spencer will get into some pretty interesting situations as a kid. I made him around 11 in this story. I decided to make him older than most people do in de-aged fics. Please read and review, constructive criticism is accepted. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of there wonderful characters.**

Chapter 1

"One, two, three!" Agent Hotchner kicked down the front door and walked into the house with confidence, he was followed by Morgan, JJ, Reid, and Prentiss.

Hotch walked into the living room, his hands gripping the gun tightly as he and his team searched for the serial killer that had killed three woman in the past month. They were hoping to find the fourth woman alive and well.

"Morgan, Reid, you take upstairs. Prentiss, JJ, with me," He barked out orders as he continued his search.

They had been called in for this case two weeks ago. Only two woman had been killed at that time, but they were killed and presented the same way. Both of them were blond and both of them had their right pinky cut off and were burned in the facial area. The killer had killed another woman every week, and they finally found where he lived.

Hotch was about to step into the kitchen when JJ grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "Hotch!" She cried, shoving him behind her before pointing to the line in the doorway, "It's booby-trapped."

"Thanks JJ," He let out a sharp, heavy breath. He then realized that Reid and Morgan were upstairs, it could be booby-trapped up there as well.

Right as he was about to call out to them, a loud boom went off and shook the property. Emily gripped the counter and tried to steady herself as the three agents all looked at each other before taking off up the stairs.

"Reid! Morgan!" Hotch cried out for his agents as he ran up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he was met face to face with Morgan, "Are you alright? Where's Reid?"

"I'm fine, Hotch, don't worry," Morgan reassured the man, "The guy's not here, we've searched everywhere. There's no sign of him."

"Yeah, we figured that much," Hotch breathed as he holstered his gun. He then realized something was missing, "Where's Reid?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." Morgan sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Morgan?" JJ piped up nervously, "Where's Reid?"

"He's... He kinda..." Morgan didn't know what to say, he just couldn't get words to come out properly.

"Morgan, spit it out!" Hotch rushed.

"I'll just show you," Morgan said nervously, shakily.

He turned and pulled a young boy out from hiding behind the wall near the bathroom. He was around five foot tall, had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes, and he was wearing clothes that were way too baggy for him. He looked quite scared, he was trembling and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Was he being held here?" JJ asked, looking down at the boy with a worried expression.

"Not exactly," Morgan said nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "He... He's..."

"He's what, Morgan?" Hotch snapped impatiently. He was getting tired of this, he needed answers now.

"He's Reid," Morgan spit out quickly.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Morgan and then down at the boy who just looked them all nervously, his eyes showing evident fear.

"Spence?" JJ breathed, furrowing her eyebrows in a confused shock.

"H-Hi..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I was going to post another chapter last night, but we had a thunderstorm and the power flickered off for a second. My computer crashed and it deleted the chapter. This was actually going to be longer, but I'm lazy and didn't want to rewrite everything I already had written. Sorry again, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**SpenceFTW - This is around season 7. It was actually a mistake that Rossi wasn't in the last chapter, and I promise he'll be in the next one. (He's not in this one either.) And I decided to make Spence eleven because everyone else seemed to make him a toddler, and... You know. Spencer is actually a little bit of a trouble maker in this story. Everyone makes him seem all sweet and innocent, I wanted to try something different. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, it made my night. Well... Here we go! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their character, blah, blah, blah.**

Spencer was no longer scared, he was pissed off. He sat in the back seat, mumbling to himself angrily, his arms crossed as he glared at the back of Hotch's seat.

"I just can't believe this! It's terrible! I'm going to be stuck like this forever!" Spencer cried, throwing his arms up.

"Spence, don't worry. We'll find a way-" JJ gently rested a hand on the boys shoulder, but he interrupted her and whipped around to face her, his face angry and red.

"How do you know?! We don't even know how the guy did this! And you can't tell anyone, they'll think you're crazy!" Spencer cried, breathing heavily. JJ could see him becoming exhausted, he was tiring himself out from all this yelling.

"Spence, look at me," JJ said calmly, squeezing his shoulder firmly. The young boy breathed in and out heavily and quickly as he tried to calm himself down, "We will find a way to turn you back. Please, don't fret about it."

Spencer let out a heavy breath and finally calmed himself. He rested his head on JJ's shoulder and yawned, and before long he nodded off against JJ. She smiled and rubbed the child's back firmly before she head Morgan's voice pipe up.

"Do you honestly think we'll find a way to turn him back?" He asked as he gripped the steering wheel firmly.

"Honestly?" JJ raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Spencer, "No. But we can sure as hell try."

Morgan ended up having to carry Spencer into the police station since the boy was still asleep. He walked into a secluded room, followed by the rest of the team. They had to have some privacy, the last thing they needed was people asking why they had a child with them and who he belonged to. Morgan set Spencer in a chair as Hotch closed the door behind him, the young boy slumped into the cushions and snored loudly, turning over onto his side.

JJ and Prentiss stifled laughter but still let a few little giggles escape their mouths, Morgan even smiled a little before slumping into a chair himself. He was exhausted, everyone was. Today had been a weird and stressful day, they all needed a little shut eye.

"Where is our baby?" Garcia suddenly burst as she ran into the room as fast as she could in her pink high heeled shoes.

"He's alright, baby girl. We're all fine," Morgan reassured the bubbly blond as he eyes landed on the elven year old in baggy clothes, sleeping in a chair.

"Oh my God!" Garcia burst as her eyes landed on the boy sleeping in the chair, "He's adorable!"

"Shh!" Morgan shushed her, putting a finger to his lips, "He's not so adorable when he's awake." He remembered the boys outburst on the car ride here.

"How longs he been asleep?" As soon as she asked the question, the boy in the chair slowly stirred.

He opened his dark brown eyes and peered up at everyone, all of them surrounded him, gawking at him in awe. He furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and looked grumpily back up at them, "What are all you gawking at?"

"Wow, look at you," Garcia breathed quietly, looking her friend up and down. Spencer suddenly remembered what had happened and rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, yeah... I know," Spencer whined as he got to his feet and walked around the team, "Awe, look at him! He's so little! How cute!" Spencer mocked in a shrill, girly voice as he waved his hands around.

"Were you actually like this when you were this age?" Garcia questioned as JJ raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Spencer didn't answer the question, he just kept mumbling to himself grumpily. Garcia turned to look at JJ with a curious gaze and JJ rolled her eyes, "I thought I finally calmed him down in the car... Apparently not."

Garcia chuckled and watched the child pace back and forth, his voice getting louder. Morgan was trying to calm his friends voice, not wanting him to get too loud, attracting unwanted attention.

Spencer turned and looked up at Morgan and his other friends, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING A-" He was suddenly cut off by Morgan's hand over his mouth.

"Pretty boy, calm down. We don't need people asking questions," Morgan scolded him, lifting the boy off his feet a little.

"Mrgn, le m go." Spencer's voice was muffled under Morgan's large hand as his legs dangled.

"What?" Morgan raised an eyebrow and then realized what was wrong, "Oh yeah, sorry."

He placed Spencer on his feet and watched as the boy smoothed the creases on his baggy shirt. Garcia noticed how large his clothing was for his small body and smiled as a thought popped into her head. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar look.

"Oh God, I know that look. What are you up to?" He asked grumpily, slumping his thin shoulders.

"We need to buy you new clothes. Those are way to big for you," Garcia stated simply, raising a finger.

"I knew that was coming," JJ mumbled to herself as Spencer huffed.

"Great." He groaned as Garcia grabbed his hand and took him out of the room.

**Uh oh. Garcia's taking him shopping. I forgot to mention, I might make another fanfiction like this one soon, but more than one profliler will be little. Let me know who you want to see as a kid and how old I should make them, it doesn't matter how old. They can be teens, toddlers, whatever. Let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh, another chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying reading it. Writing is actually my favorite pastime, so I'll probably update quite often.**

**Love of Blood - Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. But why'd you leaving me hanging like that?**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

"Go try these on," Garcia ordered as she threw a heaping pile of clothes at the boy.

"Garcia, these are all... Not really my style," Spencer said, referring to the graphic tees, jeans, and regular t-shirts.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm more of a sweater kind 'a guy," The boy shrugged his shoulders lazily, "And besides, all these pairs of socks you gave me are matching."

"You can mix them up," Garcia suggested, brushing it off.

"They're all white!" The boy snapped.

"Fine, you pick out your own clothes then," Garcia said, taking the pile he already had from him, "But, you have to let me pick out at least three outfits for you."

"Ugh! Fine," The boy snapped before walking towards the sweaters.

The boy picked up a plain grey sweater throughout his search as he continued looking for a couple more, though he was interrupted by a woman who walked over to him, smacking on her gum rather loudly.

"Do you need help with anything?" She questioned with a smile on her face, speaking to him as if he were five.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Spencer replied irritably, he had a feeling she wasn't going to leave.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You look like you could use some help," She smiled, patting his back.

Spencer glared at out the corner of his eye as he threw another grey sweater over his shoulder, "No ma'am, I'm fine."

"Are you lost? Where's you Mommy?" She asked with a sweet smile. That sweet smile was very irritating to Spencer.

"Ma'am, I'm not lost, but I would very much appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a dumbass," Spencer snapped, turning to face her.

The woman gaped as she looked down at him, looking at a loss for words. It wasn't normal for a child to say things like this, to adults anyway.

Spencer tilted his head and smiled at the woman sarcastically, waving his hands in a shooing manner, "Now go, I'm shopping."

The woman straightened her blouse and turned on her heel, leaving the boy to his business. Spencer laughed in delightful happiness, he was very happy with himself in this moment. He threw a white shirt over his shoulder before walking over to the pants section. This is when Garcia caught back up with him.

"Hey, what's up with that woman over there? She's keeps giving you weird looks," Garcia asked with a raised blond eyebrow.

Spencer snickered to himself as he grabbed a pair of dark shorts and threw them over his shoulder, "She was bugging me, I told her to screw off."

Garcia gasped and smacked the boy on the back of the head. Spencer cried out and grabbed the back of his head, rubbing it gently.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried in an angry tone, glaring up at Garcia.

"You know exactly why I did that!" Garcia snapped, disappointed in the boy.

Spencer chuckled a fake chuckle and rolled his eyes before grabbing a pair of Navy blue shorts.

"Anyway, I got your outfits," Garcia suddenly smiled, presenting the boy a orange long sleeved shirt with a design on it, a yellow and red striped t-shirt, and a jean jacket. She also had him a few pairs of jeans and a pair of navy blue converse, because she knew those were his favorite shoes.

"Thanks Garcia," Spencer smiled a small smile at her as he threw his final pair of grey shorts over his shoulder.

"Isn't all that a bit nerdy?" Garcia giggled with a smile plastered onto her face.

"What can I say? I'm the nerd king."

Spencer had changed into one of his outfits for the plane ride home, and it was a long plane ride home. The longest it seems he's ever been on. Everyone had looked at him the entire way there, it was irritating. He had tried to play cards with JJ, Hotch, and Morgan, but they made it awkward. And every time he tried to do or get something, they asked if he needed help. Wait, they didn't ask, they did it anyway. He needed a drink, they got it for him. He was tired, somebody was by his side. He felt nauseous, they wanted to get him medicine and wrap up in blankets, make sure he didn't fall ill.

It was a relief when the plane finally landed, then he found out he would be staying with JJ and her family for a while. Why? Why had this happened to him.

"Come on Spence, let's go," JJ smiled, motioning for the boy to come over.

He climbed into the front seat of JJ's car and fastened his seat belt, crossing his arms angrily, letting out a large huff. JJ got into the car and got situated before looking over at her closest friend, smiling sympathetically. She felt bad for him, he was thrown into this whole thing without warning, and why this stage of his life? He seemed very angry about everything. JJ was curious as to what happened at this point in his life, and she was going to find out what happened, the easy way or not.

JJ pulled into her driveway with ease and put the car in park. She turned the key and pulled it out before glancing over at Spencer.

"Spence, we're here," She said as she opened her door, but she didn't get a reply from the boy. She looked over and realized he was asleep. She smiled and gazed at him. He looked adorable when he slept, so innocent. She giggled and jumped out of her seat and onto the concrete below her. She closed her door and went to the other side of the car, opening Spencer's door and unfastening his seat belt. She then realized he was too big for her to carry. Luckily though, Will had heard her car pull up and decided to come out and greet her.

"Hey baby," He smiled and embraced her tightly, kissing her on the lips firmly before looking at the child in the front seat of JJ's car.

"So this is him, huh?" Will said as he released his wife, "I guess you want me to carry him inside?"

"If you don't mind," JJ smiled tiredly as she crossed her arms, the cold hair sending a shiver down her spine and arms.

"Alright," Will smiled. He wrapped one arm around the boys back and the other went under his legs before he lifted him, "Come on buddy. Let's get you inside."

Spencer mumbled sleepily under his breath and wrapped his arm around Will's neck, resting his head on the man's shoulder. JJ smiled and felt her heart flutter at this adorable scene. She closed the car door and followed her husband inside.

"Mommy!" She heard her son yell. He dropped his toy car and came running towards his mother, jumping into her arms, "I missed you!"

"Awe, I missed you too, buddy," JJ smiled, rubbing her sons back.

"Who's that?" Henry asked as he pulled out of JJ's tight grip and he pointed a stubby finger at the sleeping boy.

"That's Spencer, he's um..." JJ thought of something to say. She couldn't tell him what really happened, he'd either be confused or go around telling all of his friends, "He's your cousin. He'll be staying here awhile."

"His name's Spencer? Like Uncle Spencer?" Henry asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, they've got the same name! Crazy right?" JJ laughed.

Henry giggled as Will walked back over to his family, "Alright little man, it's time for bed."

"But..." Henry cried, his eyebrows furrowing, making him look sad.

"No buts, you know it's time for bed," Will said as he picked up the pouting boy.

"But you let me stay up late when Mommy was gone," Henry pouted.

"I told you not to say anything about that," Will scolded quietly, looking out the corner of his eye to his wife.

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled a mildly annoyed smile, "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Mommy," Henry said quietly as JJ kissed him on the cheek. Will then took the child to his room and got him ready for bed.

JJ smiled at her boys before looking down at Spencer. She smiled down at him as she walked over the couch where he was laying, sound asleep. She slowly began to peel his shoes off his feet, trying not to wake him. He shifted a little, but never woke. She sighed in relief as she threw his shoes to the ground, right beside the couch. JJ gently sat him up and pulled his coat off before laying him back down and grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and pulling it over the child. JJ smiled down at him as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin, mumbling something in his sleep. JJ kneeled down and smiled at him, she then hesitantly placed a kiss on his forehead before going to her room to get some shut eye.

**Awe, how sweet. Hope you guys liked it, but I need to tell you something. During the day on weekdays I won't update. My family just got a puppy and I have to watch her all day. She's in that biting and chewing stage, so... I'll most likely update in the evenings. But on weekends I'll update more frequently. Also, I'm actually writing my own story with my own made up characters, so that might cause some update problems as well. I take my time on it a little more, so it's not as rushed as this is. But I will try and to update this at least a few times a week. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll! Here's another chapter, enjoy. :)**

**I don't own Criminal mind or any of their characters.**

Spencer woke up the next morning on a couch. He yawned and stretched, sitting up before he realized it. How had he got here? Did he fall asleep in the car? Oh God, someone carried him in. This was so embarrassing. Why had he been so tired. Was it from the stress of yesterday or was it the fact that he was eleven years old again.

Spencer sighed and got off the couch, realizing his shoes were off of his feet, his jacket was no longer on him as well. Spencer looked down at himself and noticed he still had his sweater and shorts on from yesterday. That was a relief, at least they didn't change him. Spencer stretched once more before walking down the hallway and looking for the bathroom.

Once he stumbled inside and turned on the light, he closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. His dirty blond hair was greasy and disheveled, his brown eyes were tired and full of sleep, and his clothes were wrinkled from laying on the couch. The boy sighed and used the bathroom before going to get his clothes and going to the shower. When he was finished he walked to the kitchen where JJ and Henry were already up. Henry sat at the table playing with his waffles that were covered in syrup as JJ stood at the toaster, making more.

"Good morning," Spencer suddenly piped up, making JJ jump out of her socks.

"Jesus Spence, you scared me," JJ smiled a small smile, a hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"Sorry..." Spencer said quietly, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment.

"No, it's alright," JJ smiled reassuringly, "Want some waffles?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," Spencer nodded as he sat at the table, across from Henry.

"Hi Spencer," The boy smiled, waving and smiling a big grin at the older boy.

Spencer smiled and waved back, "Hi."

"Mommy said you're my cousin," Henry said as he chewed on a piece of his breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Spencer nodded, glancing at JJ for reassurance.

"How old are you?" Henry asked, gripping the edge of the table.

"Eleven... How old are you?" Spencer asked, finding it the right question to ask back. He already knew.

"Two!" Henry replied, sticking up two fingers at the boy and smiling widely.

Spencer chuckled and Henry giggled back as JJ placed a plate of waffles in front of Spencer.

"Thanks," He said, grabbing his fork and taking a big bite.

"So Spence," JJ started as she sat at the table across from the child with a cup of coffee, "I'm going to take Henry to the store today to get him some new clothes, you're going to have to come with me."

"Okay," Spencer nodded, chewing a mouth full of food. He didn't have anything to do here anyway.

"Also, Morgan wants to see how you're doing, so we're going by his house as well," JJ informed him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay," Spencer shrugged as he took another bite.

"You didn't have to buy me that, JJ," Spencer huffed as he climbed into the front seat of her car.

"Yes I did, you needed something to entertain you while you're living with us," JJ said as she started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

JJ had bought him an Atari, it had all the classic games on it. Space Invaders, Pac Man, Dig-Dug, all that good stuff. Spencer really wanted it, but he hadn't expected her to get it for him. She knew he loved old video games. Next up they were going to Morgan's, apparently he had a surprise for him. Spencer was just scared what said surprise was.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan yelled with a wide smile as he walked up to the family as they got out of the car.

"Hey Morgan," Spencer smiled a small smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, what're you so down for kid? Have a good time! You're a kid again!" Morgan tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess," Spencer sighed quietly as JJ finally got Henry out of his car seat.

"So Morgan, what's the surprise you had for Spence?" JJ asked, resting Henry on her hip.

Morgan smiled, "Follow me."

The three followed Morgan to his garage where he walked over to a sheet and grabbed it's hem.

"Are you ready?" He asked, an excited quaver in his deep voice.

"Just show already!" Spencer yelled, unamused at his friends attempts to be mysterious.

"Fine! Ruin my fun!" Morgan yelled back at Spencer, faking being hurt by the boy's tone, "I give you! Shirley!"

He pulled the sheet off of his shiny, fixed up motorcycle. JJ smiled and raised her eyebrows as Spencer walked up the bike in awe, "Wow Morgan, you finally fixed it up!" JJ smiled, happy for her friend.

"Yeah, and I want to know if you want to go on a ride, pretty boy," Morgan smiled as he looked down at Spencer.

"Really?" Spencer asked, looking from Morgan and then to the bike, "I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle."

"So that's a yes?" Morgan asked, clenching his fists excitedly.

"Yeah!" Spencer smiled the biggest smile he's smiled in what seemed like weeks. JJ ruined the boys fun though.

"No." JJ snapped, glaring at Morgan.

"What? Why?" Spencer whined, frowning.

"I don't feel like taking you to the hospital today," JJ said, adjusting Henry on her hip, "No means no. That's final."

"Come on JJ, let the kid go," Morgan begged, smiling hopefully as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and grabbed his face, "Look at this face. How could you resist this face?"

JJ looked down at Spencer's smiling, hopeful face. JJ sighed, she hadn't seem him smile like that in a while. She huffed, "Fine! As long as he wears a helmet, though."

"Yes! Thanks JJ! You're the best!" Spencer jumped and punched the air in a joyous fit of laughter as Morgan picked him up and rested him on the bike.

"There you go kid, here's your helmet," Morgan handed the boy a black helmet and Spencer gladly put it on.

Morgan put a helmet on his head as well and climbed onto the bike, letting Spencer sit in front of him.

"You ready kid?" Morgan asked with a smile as he gripped the handlebars.

"Yep!" Spencer smiled as he gripped the handlebars as well.

Morgan kicked the kickstand back and started the motorcycle up before driving up the driveway slowly. He cranked the engine before speeding off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I didn't expect this many review! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone, I'm glad you like it.**

**SpenceFTW - I'm sorry about you dog. R.I.P. But mine is a little bulldog and she is so stubborn, we don't know how to get her to calm down. She sits in timeout all the time. Luckily she's starting to get a little bit of that natural puppy dog laziness though. Lol. Oh, and you'll some more Will and Spencer moments by the way.**

**As for the others giving me suggestions, Morgan and Garcia will be kids in the next one. We don't see them as kids enough in these kind of fanfictions. Garcia will probably be twelve, so she can be a quirky preteen, that'd be a sight. I don't know what age to make Morgan though, any suggestions. Spencer will be a kid again in that as well, but he'll be a lot younger in that one than he is in this one.**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

The motorcycle ride was the best thing Spencer had done in years. Morgan had taken him around the neighborhood three times, that's how much he enjoyed. But it seemed the fun had ended too soon, when JJ made them stop when they were about to go around a fourth time. She told them they had to get to sleep because her family had to get up early in the morning to go to... Wait for it... Church. And Spencer had Sunday school.

JJ told him she didn't go to church often before Will and her got married. Will had always gone to church when he lived on his own, and JJ decided to start going as well. She said it was a good way for Henry to make friends with some of the other children around the town. Spencer was upset about this. He didn't mind church and all, but Sunday school? He was hoping he'd NOT have to go to any kind of school while he was kid. He didn't want to get bullied like he did before when he was kid the first time.

JJ took him and Henry home and they spent the rest of the day and night watching TV, playing video games, and playing. Eventually both the boys tired themselves out and went to bed, JJ and Will following soon after.

"Spence, get up. It's time to go," JJ shook the boy awake.

Spencer groaned and swatted his hand at the woman, not feeling in the mood to wake up. Did anybody? He rolled onto his side, turning his back on JJ and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Spence!" JJ scolded, tearing the blanket off the boy, "Up. Now."

Spencer squinted up at JJ, the sun coming through the open window blinding, "Yeah, yeah. I'm up."

JJ walked into the kitchen and poured Henry some Cheerios as Spencer sat up and rubbed his eyes. He fixed his sleep shirt and stood, stretching his arms over his head and making sleepy noises. He then walked to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way, and showered quickly. When he finished and combed his hair, he walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"Morning," He mumbled irritably as he grabbed the box of Cheerios and poured them into a bowl.

"Well, don't you just look nice," JJ smiled, but Spencer did not find thus amusing.

JJ had bought him nice clothes to wear to church the day before without him knowing, apparently he wasn't paying attention very well, since he was gawking over his new video game system. He wore a white shirt tucked into dark shorts, his socks came right below his knees, and just when it thought he'd seen the worst, his socks were matching.

"It's not cute, it's stupid," Spencer spat grumpily, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

JJ laughed sarcastically and leaned on the table, looking Spencer in the eyes, "You'll get over it."

Spencer angrily ate his breakfast in silence as JJ played with Henry. Soon enough Will came downstairs, straightening his tie.

"How do I look?" Will asked his wife.

"You look nice," JJ smiled, fixing his tie for him.

"I think you look like Barry Manilow," Spencer mumbled as he finished his cereal.

"What?" Will asked, confused.

"Well, with that coat and tie!" Spencer spat before standing and storming out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Will asked curiously, still confused.

"He doesn't want to go to Sunday school, he thinks he'll get picked on," JJ explained as he cleaned Henry up.

"What? He's probably the biggest kid in his class," Will said.

"Yeah, he's tall, but he's also kind of scrawny," JJ said quietly, so Spencer wouldn't hear them.

"He'll be fine, knowing his attitude," Will smiled, brushing it off.

"I hope so," JJ said to herself before grabbing something off the counter and walking into the living room.

"Let's go Spence," JJ ordered, letting Henry rest on her hip.

"Ugh!" Spencer complained as he stood and tried walking past JJ.

"Wait!" JJ cried, calling Spencer back to her.

"Yes?" Spencer asked grumpily, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Glasses," She handed him his old glasses he left here a few years ago, he should still be able to wear them.

"Great, now I look like an even bigger dork!" Spencer complained before trudging out the door.

"Alright, it is nearly ten o'clock, children ages eleven and twelve may go into class before schooling starts," The minister said before he began speaking to the people in the church once more.

"Good luck," JJ smiled, grabbing Spencer's shoulder, "Make some friends."

Spencer rolled his eyes and stood, following the lead of some of the other kids to the back room. They all sat in a classroom like a public school. It seemed everyone just wondered to a random seat, so Spencer did the same thing. He sat in between a taller boy with dark hair and an even taller boy with dark hair as well. Spencer looked at the clock on the wall and realized they still had ten minutes before class started.

"Hey new kid," A deep voice suddenly called from the row behind him. Spencer turned his head, "Nice glasses, where'd you get 'em? From Woody Allen?"

Spencer took off his glasses and shoved them into his pocket before turning to him and smiling, "If hatefulness is bliss then you must be the happiest person on Earth."

Some kids snickered at both their comments, but the older kid from the back smiled back at Spencer and said something sarcastic back, "That was so funny I forgot how to laugh."

Some of the kids laughed and Spencer replied angrily, "Oh, you all find it funny, do you?"

"Hence the laughter," The kid being mean said, making the kids laugh again. He sat up and smiled a stupid, cocky smile and said, "Don't worry, you're not dumb, you're just not smart."

The kids laughed again and Spencer smiled back, "Wow, thanks, coming from you that meant... Nothing."

The kids ooed and looked between Spencer and the older kid, "I'll give you five seconds to find hell!" He spat, getting angry.

"Oh, I'm already there," Spencer smiled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, "Do tell me why you pick on others. I SO love hearing about your problems."

"Before talking, please educate yourself!" He spat back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your giant ego," Spencer said, cupping a hand around his ear, pretending it was hard to hear him.

"Go to hell!" He cried angrily.

"Hey, I go on vacation there," Spencer smiled as the kids around them laughed. Spencer smiled and turned around, pulling his glasses out of his pocket and putting them over his eyes.

After school, JJ and Will were taking Spencer and Henry out for ice cream, but before they got to the car three kids ran up to Spencer.

"Hey, that was really funny what you did in there! Nobody's ever stood up to Kurt like that before," The shortest kid said, his eyes wide with surprise and awe.

"Really?" Spencer asked, fixing his coat.

"Yeah, he's such a dick," The kid said with a small smile. It was now that Spencer realized that JJ and Will had went to the car and gave him a minute to talk to these kids alone.

"I figured that much," Spencer said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm Pete by the way," The short, blond kid introduced, shaking his hand. Spencer hated shaking hands. Pete pointed to the tall boy behind him, "That's Chris," He then pointed to the other tall boy, "And that's Ivan."

Those two boys Spencer had sat next to in class. They smiled at him and waved and Spencer waved back as he wiped his hand on his pant leg, "So... Me and my... Parents are going out for ice cream. Want to come?"

"Yeah!" Peter cried happily, jumping up and down excitedly, "Let me go ask my Mom!"

The other two boys looked and Spencer and smiled, Ivan speaking up first, "We can't, I have to babysit my sisters and he's mowing lawns today. But, maybe we'll see you next weekend?"

"Yeah, definitely," Spencer nodded, trying to play it cool in front of the older kids.

They waved and walked to their parents cars and drove away. Peter came back holding his Mom's hand, dragging her along with him, seeming very excited.

"She said it was fine, but she wants to meet your parents first," Peter explained quickly.

"Okay, they're over here," Spencer said before taking Peter and his Mom to Will and JJ.

"Hi, I'm Mary and this is my son Peter, he says Spencer invited him to come along for ice cream," Mary smiled as she spoke.

JJ looked down at Spencer and smiled at his pleading eyes, he was happy he had made a friend, "Yeah, sure he can come along. Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm fine, I have to do some paperwork at home anyway," Mary smiled, "But you two have fun, okay?"

"I will!" Pete cried happily, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Alright. Here's our address," Mary said, writing down her address on a piece of notebook paper and handing it JJ, "Just drop him off before five, that's his curfew."

"Alright, will do," JJ smiled, taking the paper from Mary.

"You be good, alright Peter?" Mary smiled.

"I will Mom..." Peter groaned, getting impatient. Mary smiled and kissed her son on the top of the head before saying goodbye and walking to her car.

The boys got strapped in the back seat of the car and Will drove off to the ice scream shop.

**Yay, Spence made a friend! How did you guys like when Spencer showed that bully how it was done? I don't know if I'll write another chapter tonight or not, we'll find out. :) Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

After JJ and Will took Pete home, they drove back to their house, asking Spencer about his day at Sunday school.

"Did you like it?" JJ asked, turning in her seat to look at the boy.

"It was alright," Spencer said, looking down at his hands. JJ knew he was hiding something.

"Spence? What's wrong?" JJ asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just..." Spencer looked up at JJ and smiled a small smile, "There was this kid in class, and he was making fun of my glasses."

"Oh, Spence... Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked sympathetically.

"Oh no! It's not a bad thing at all! I gave him a piece of my mind!" Spencer said happily, beaming.

"What did you do?" JJ asked, slightly nervous.

"Nothing bad. I just told him to leave me alone..." Spencer trailed off and muttered quietly to himself, "In my own way."

"Well, alright. As long as you didn't hit him or anything too bad," JJ smiled before turning back to the road as they pulled into the driveway.

Spencer looked out the window and noticed several cars in the driveway. He furrowed his dark eyebrows curiously before looking at JJ, "Who's here?"

"You'll see," JJ smiled, getting out of the car, "Come on."

The family got out of the car and walked into the home. Spencer heard voices in the kitchen and went to go investigate when he saw his friends standing there. Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, Prentiss, and Morgan.

"Hey guys!" Spencer cried as they all looked down at him. Rossi was the only one who hadn't seen him yet. He hadn't been able to go on the last case because he had fallen ill and had to stay home.

"Wow, look at you," He smiled, looking the boy up and town, "Were you ever short?"

"I'm not that tall," Spencer smiled, rolling his eyes, "I'm only five foot."

"That's pretty tall for an eleven year old," Rossi smiled before Spencer wrapped his arms around the man tightly.

"I'm so glad you're better," The boy smiled before pulling away from Rossi.

"Hey kid," Morgan smiled, grabbing Spencer's shoulder and shaking him, "How you doing?"

"Good. I made a few friends today," Spencer was bursting with excitement tonight, it made JJ so happy.

"Come on Pete, keep up!" Spencer yelled over his shoulder at his friend as he tugged a red wagon with spray paint and wooden boards in it. They were planning on making a sled to go down the hill in the park on. They were headed back to Ivan's place now, he had screws.

"I'm trying to keep up, Spence, I'm just too damn short!" Pete complained and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"What? You want me to carry you, miss?" Spencer mocked in a posh voice.

"Shut yer trap!" Pete called back, making Spencer burst out into a fit of laughter.

Spencer and Pete continued down the road, looking at the houses as they passed by. Spencer stopped though when he heard a loud clang. He turned towards a house with a large picket fence surrounding the back yard. Spencer smiled and soon realized who lived here. Mandy Parkinson. She was the prettiest girl at church, everyone loved her. The minute a boy laid eyes on her, they struck by cupid's arrow.

"Hey Pete, come here," Spencer ordered as he pulled the wagon into the front yard and was followed by Pete the yard gate, but was sorely disappointed to find it locked, "Damn, it's locked."

"Well, guess we'll have to figure something else out," Pete smiled when he saw wooden crates to the side. They could stack those and peer over the fence, "Look Spence!"

"Great idea, Pete!" Spencer grabbed the crates and helped Peter stack them. He had to give Peter and extra one since he was so short. Spencer peered over the fence along with Pete and saw Mandy sitting in the hot tub in a bikini.

"What is she doing in the hot tub in December?" Peter asked curiously as he watched Mandy's every move.

"I don't know and I don't care," Spencer said as he looked at the girl in awe. She was way to old for him, but it didn't hurt to watch her did it?

"Hey! What are you two creeps doing?!" Mandy suddenly yelled when she turned her head and caught them out the corner of her eye. Spencer widened his eyes and smacked Peter on the arm.

"Run. Run!" Spencer cried as he and Peter jumped down and ran towards their wagon.

"Hey! Get back here!" Mandy cried as Spencer grabbed the wagon and shoved Peter into it. There was no way they'd outrun Mandy if Peter ran. After they sped around the corner and hid behind a shed, Spencer started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, we could of gotten in serious trouble back there! Her dad is a very strict man! He's the principal at the school, he still uses canes and paddles!" Peter cried, "If he caught us, he'd have it out for us at school. Oh God, I hope Mandy didn't recognize us."

"Don't worry, Pete. We're fine," Spencer smiled as he patted his friends shoulder and stood, grabbing the wagon and starting off towards the sidewalk again. Pete stood and followed.

Soon, they'd be to Ivan's house and they could build their sled. But Spencer couldn't get Mandy out of his mind. He was terrified that she recognized him and would tell JJ and Will. He'd be in so much trouble. He decided to brush it off and continue onwards to his friends house.

**Spencer, you naughty boy. Don't worry, he won't do that again. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Well, I'm sure you already know why. JJ and Will find out and he gets in SERIOUS TROUBLE. Till next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is another chapter about mischievous Spencer, he's quite a handful, but JJ gives him a piece of her mind. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews.**

By the time they got to Ivan's house and finished the sled, it was too late to do anything with it, so Spencer decided he would take Pete home and then go back home himself. But first he needed to go into town for something, something every kid needed.

"Bubble gum?" Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No just any bubble gum," Spencer smiled, pressing his hands and face against the glass shop window, "Stride bubble gum. You can eat the wrapper and everything!"

"Why would you want to eat the wrapper?" Peter asked, very confused.

"You don't ask question, Peter, you just enjoy the wonderful taste of Stride!" Spencer cried happily as he reached in his pocket and found fifty cents. He frowned before looking over to Peter, "What do you got?"

"Um... 75 cents and... Ooh! A paper clip!" Peter burst happily, holding up the small, blue object.

"Damn it, we need fifty more cents!" Spencer cried, frustrated, kicking the ground roughly.

"It's just bubble gum, Spencer," Peter said, shrugging his thin shoulders, "Surely you'll survive."

"No. We're getting that gum. Come on, follow me," Spencer smiled. Peter followed him into the shop and they looked around the isles.

"We can't afford the gum, Spence, so what are we doing in here?" Peter asked, grabbing the older boy's shoulder.

"Just get something that costs what you have, we'll work it out," Spencer said, pushing the boy ahead of him.

"What are you saying, Spencer?" Peter asked in a worried tone.

"Have you ever stole anything in your life, Pete?" Spencer asked with a small, mischievous smile.

"I stole a record once," Pete remembered, "Kelly Clarkson. So beautiful."

"Quit gushing over your celebrity crush Pete! Go get a candy bar!" Spencer rushed his friend.

Spencer grabbed a Hersey's bar and slipped the gum into his coat pocket and Peter came back with a Snicker's bar. They had to buy something so as not to look so suspicious. Spencer and Peter went to the check out, smiling up at the clerk.

"That'll be a dollar twenty-five, kids," The older, chubby man said. Spencer and Peter put their money on the counter and the man put it in the cash register and handed the boys their candy, "Here you go, enjoy."

"Thanks mister," Spencer said cheerfully as he handed Peter his candy bar before they went to the door. When they got there however, a loud, shrill sound came over their ears.

"Hey, get back in here!" The man at the cash register shouted.

Spencer turned to Pete and yelled, "Run!"

The boys both ran out the door and took a left, running as fast as they could to the street corner, their candy in hand. Peter was falling behind quickly, he was too short to keep up. Spencer was feeling nervous, if Pete got caught, so would he. And that's exactly what happened. The man from the shop grabbed the back of Peter's coat and lifted him off the ground, wrapping his arm around his small body. Spencer couldn't let Pete get in trouble for something he didn't want to do in the first place.

Spencer stopped in his tracks and stepped towards the man with guilt and fear, he was going to be in so much trouble for this. He stopped in front of the man and reached in his coat pocket, pulling out the gum and handing it to the man. The man smiled and grabbed the back of Spencer's shoulder, yanking him around and pulling him back into the shop and little while up the street.

"Sir, please let Peter go! He didn't want to do this!" Spencer begged, clasping his hands together, literally begging on his knees.

"What's your parents number kid?" The man asked, grabbing the phone and putting it to his ear.

"I'll only tell you if you let Peter go," Spencer demanded, furrowing his eyebrows irritably and crossing his arms.

"He didn't want to do it?" The man asked.

"Spencer, don't do it," Pete silently begged, his eyes pouting.

"No," Spencer said the man firmly.

The man sighed and released the smaller boy, "Get out of here, kid."

Peter ran over to Spencer, "Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't your fault, now get out of here before he calls your parents too," Spencer snapped. Peter nodded and patted Spencer's shoulder before running out of the shop and down the street to catch a bus to his side of town.

"What's the number kid?" The man asked again, more sympathetic than the last time.

Spencer sighed and told him.

-  
"What on Earth were you thinking?" JJ yelled at Spencer as they walked into her and Will's home, "Stealing? This is so unlike you, Spence! When you're older, you're so thoughtful and happy! Why are you so, so-"

"Selfish?" Spencer finished for her, crossing his arms.

"Yes, exactly!" JJ screamed angrily, "What on Earth is wrong with you?!"

"I'm a rebelling pre-teen, seeking out the answer to life?" Spencer tried, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get smart with me! Just- Go to your room!" JJ cried.

"Oh, you mean the couch? Okay." Spencer shrugged and stepped over to the couch, sitting down and slipping off his shoes.

JJ glared at the boy and grabbed Will by the arm, pulling him into the kitchen. When they got there, Will set Henry in his high chair, and faced his wife.

"Why is he acting like this? I don't get it," JJ said quietly, "He's so nice and caring as an adult, but as a kid he's so damn irritating."

"Well, maybe something went on at this point in his life before. Maybe he still feels those same emotions he felt when he was a kid the first time?" Will suggested, "We just need to bare with him until he gets himself together."

"It's just so hard, you know?" JJ sighed, gripping her hair.

"I know," Will nodded as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her to him, "But we'll figure it out."

**How'd you like it? I know, it's a little short, but I'm babysitting the dog from hell again today, and I got a short break, so I'm rushing a little. So, in my other story I'm going to start writing on soon, Morgan will be six, Garcia will be 12, and Spencer will be 16. I thought I should make Spencer older in that one, maybe get a little older brother stuff in there. So, be prepared for some cute sibling stuff in the next story. Don't worry, Spencer's a lot calmer as a teenager than he is as a child. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains Spencer getting a strapping, with is basically the same as a belt to his behind. He does something pretty bad, and JJ's tired of all his mischief. I don't know about you guys, but this is how I was disciplined when I was little as well, so... It's not abusive, it's teaching your kids a lesson. Sorry if anybody is offended by this... Don't hate me. :(**

Spencer sat in church that weekend, listening to the Reverend preach. He was falling asleep at first, but then he heard the kids behind him arguing, he decided to listen to them, mostly because he knew who it was. Chris and Kurt.

"Well, at least my life isn't as bad as yours," Kurt snapped, glaring at the Reverend, though he was really angry at Chris.

"What's that supposed the mean?" Chris asked incredulously, looking very angry.

"My Mom, she isn't a crack addict like yours," Kurt snapped with a small, sadistic smile on his face, "And my family actually loves me."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows at this and leaned back a little in his seat, to get a better listen.

"What did you say?" Chris snapped, turning his body to face Kurt, glaring at him with obvious hatred in his bright blue eyes.

"I said at least my Dad doesn't get drunk and hit me," Kurt said slowly.

That was the last straw for Chris. He jumped out of his seat and onto Kurt, knocking them out of the seat and onto the floor. He threw punch after punch at bullies face as everyone in the church turned to face them, gasping in shock.

Spencer stood up, smiled, and did something that would get him grounded, "Holy shit!" He yelled in a church. JJ gasped and stood up, reaching out for Spencer as Will stifled his laughter and leaned down further into his seat. Henry was confused as to what was going on. As all the kids in the sixth grade Sunday school class started chanting fight, fight, fight, and cheering for the person they wanted to win.

"Come on Chris!"

"Yeah, get him, Chris!"

"Show him who's boss!"

The fight only lasted a few seconds, as the boys parents separated them and pulled them away from each other, even though the boys continued to yell insults at each other, making the kids laugh.

"Enough!" Reverend Paul yelled, raising a hand. Everyone in the church quietened down and sat down in there seats, "Arnold, Wright, LaMontagne! In the office! Now!"

Oh God, last names, not good.

After Spencer got lectured by Father John, he was sent home and had to listen to JJ yell at him the entire way there. When they arrived, JJ grabbed him by the shoulder and led him into the house.

"I can walk, JJ!" Spencer yelled as he was pushed into the house before JJ, Will, and Henry.

"You won't when I'm finished with you!" JJ cried, "You deserve a serious paddling for what you've done!"

"You keep a paddle?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's how my mother disciplined me, and that's how I'll discipline you!" JJ cried, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him into the kitchen, "Will, take Henry to bed!"

Will went to the back room at the end of the hall and prepared Henry for his midday nap as JJ glared at Spencer.

"You can't spank me, JJ, I'm not a child!" Spencer protested, sitting at the table.

"Yes you are! Look at you!" JJ cried, motioning to Spencer's child body.

"I may be in a child's body, but I am not a child!" Spencer yelled, standing quickly, slamming his hands down on the table, "You know that for a fact!"

"If you are going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one!" JJ cried as she opened the drawer and pulled out a leather strap.

"JJ, you can't do this!" Spencer cried as Will walked back in the room, a sad look on his face.

"Do you have to do that, JJ?" Will asked.

"Yes, yes I do," JJ said, feeling sympathetic for the boy, but he had to learn.

"This is abusive!" Spencer yelled, glaring at JJ.

"It's not abusive! If it were abusive, they wouldn't use it in schools!" JJ cried, on the brink of tears as she handed the strap to Will.

"Just, bend over the table, boy," Will said sadly, not wanting to do this. But JJ was right, he had to learn his lesson, he had this done to him when he was a child as well.

Spencer shook his head as tears fell from his eyes, "No! I'm not going to!"

"Spencer, just do it," Will said softly, "Just to get it over with."

Spencer sniffled and shook his head again. Will turned the boy around and pushed him over the table as he wound his arm back and swung the strap forward. Spencer let out an agonizing cry as JJ turned her back to the scene, letting the warm tears fall down her face. Will gave the boy three good whacks before releasing him. Spencer pulled away from Will, crying his eyes out.

"I hate you! Why would you do that?!" Spencer cried as JJ turned towards him. He was shaking and crying, from the stinging pain and anger.

"Spence... It had to be-" JJ tried to speak, but Spencer cut her off.

"No! I hate you! Both of you! I wish I never came with you! I should've went with Morgan! He would treat me a lot better!" Spencer yelled before running out of the room.

**I'm sorry if you hate me now, but I'm taking a risk here. Please don't hate me. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, this ones a little longer than the others though, so yay! Anyway, here it is. I'm probably going to start the other story later tonight and hopefully have a couple of chapters up. Anyway, please read and review, the more you review the faster I write and post. :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

The next morning Spencer was rudely awoken by JJ, a still seemingly very upset JJ. She gripped his shoulder and shook him roughly, "Spence! Wake up! It's time for school."

Spencer fluttered his eyes sleepily and tried focusing them on JJ, but failed to with all the sleep in his dark brown orbs. JJ walked out of the room and into the kitchen, continuing to fix breakfast. JJ and Will had enrolled him in school, since all the neighbors were beginning to ask questions.

Spencer let out a deep breath through his nose and remembered the embarrassment and shame from last night. Yeah, he felt guilty for cussing in church, stealing a worthless pack of bubble gum, and peeping on a girl, but he was still mad that they used that punishment for him. He didn't know why being smacked on the backside with a leather strap was so terrible to him now, he was strapped many times when he was younger the first time. Maybe it hurt him much more now because he knew it was coming from a friend.

The boy showered and got dressed before walking into the kitchen quietly, feeling everyone's stare on him. He sat silently in his chair across from Henry and Will and fiddled his thumbs together as he waited for JJ to place breakfast on the table.

"Hey Spencer?" Will suddenly piped up and Spencer looked up at him slightly, looking very sad, though Will continued, "I'm really sorry about last night."

Spencer shrugged and looked back down at his hands, continuing to twiddle his thumbs absentmindedly. He heard Will sigh and reach into his pocket for something. The next thing he knew, Will slapped a pack of Stride bubblegum in front of the boy, smirking a little.

"That was very expensive," Will said.

"Really?" Spencer asked, not really believing him.

"No." Will said simply.

Spencer finally cracked a smile and grabbed the bubblegum and looked down at the label. This was the best bubblegum in the history of bubblegum.

"Share it with your friends," Will smiled, "I'm REALLY sorry about last night." He finished.

Spencer chuckled and wrapped his thin arms around Will's neck, resting his chin on the man's shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem, buddy," Will smiled, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. They pulled away when JJ walked into the room with breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast.

Everyone ate in silence, JJ would occasionally tickle Henry's feet or smile at the small boy. After breakfast, Spencer went down to Pete's house and they walked to the bus stop together.

"So what happened last night? Did you get in trouble?" Peter asked as he stood next to Spencer at the bus stop, his back-pack slung over one shoulder as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Yeah, I got the strap," Spencer said, picking at his fingernails.

"Ooh, the infamous strap. Now why would an innocent boy like yourself, Mr. Spencer LaMontagne, get a strapping?" Peter asked in a mock voice, pretending to be holding a microphone.

"Because my Mom thinks I'm a bad boy," Spencer played along.

"And are you?" Peter questioned back.

"No comment," Spencer replied before the two boys burst out laughing.

"Hey, what are you two sissies doing?" Kurt and his gang suddenly waltzed up, hands in their pockets.

"Ugh, what do you want, Dirt," Peter snapped, rolling his eyes and not making eye contact.

"Ooh, how very clever Pete," Kurt snapped as he gripped the collar of Pete's coat, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"Hey! Let me go!" Pete cried, struggling against Kurt's tight grip.

"Let him go, Kurt," Spencer huffed, getting bored with Kurt's little games.

"And what are you going to do about it, Shrimp?" Kurt snapped, releasing Pete who scrambled back over to Spencer's side.

"Nothing, just wanted you to let him go," Spencer said, turning back towards the bus that had just pulled up and climbing on before Pete and Kurt's gang.

The bus ride was uneventful as was the entrance to Spencer's first day of middle school. The worst thing was he was a sixth grader, it was the first year at middle school, he would probably get picked on, most first year kids did. Though, he walked into his first class with no misfortune. He and Pete were separated and were going to different teachers, so Spencer decided to sit between a girl around his height who was giving him the flirty eye, and another boy who just smiled at him.

Class began like every school day did, but Spencer had to stand and introduce himself. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be, so he just sat back down and listened to class. He stopped paying attention after a few minutes though since he already knew everything this guy was teaching the class. He started drawing little doodles of the teacher and some of the kids in the class, until the teacher caught him.

"Mind tell us what you're learning, Mr. LaMontagne?" The teacher asked, raising a blond eyebrow and putting his hands behind his back.

"Um..." Spencer shook his head and stuttered over his words as the whole class laughed at him.

"Let me see what you've got there," The teacher ordered, grabbing the paper from the boy.

He examined the paper quickly, trying to figure out who these were of. He was slightly impressed with the boys talent, but brushed it off and got back to business.

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing to the picture of the man playing the guitar.

"That's me," Spencer replied, resting his hands on his desk in front of him.

"And these people?" The teacher asked, pointing to the picture of eight different people.

"My family," He replied. It was Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Prentiss, Will, and Henry in the picture.

"And this one? Two people kissing?" The teacher asked firmly, seeming upset by this picture in particular.

"That's me and her," Spencer said nonchalantly, jutting his thumb over to the girl who had given him a flirty look when he walked in. She smiled a small smile and blushed as the teacher grew infuriated.

"To the principal's office! Now!" He shouted.

"I was only drawing, sir," Spencer shrugged his frail shoulders as he stood and walked towards the door, "Is it illegal or something?"

"Out!" Spencer nodded and scurried out of the room and down the hall. When he reached the principal's office, he had to wait outside for a moment, as the principal was dealing with another student at the moment.

When he was done, Spencer was called in and asked to take a seat.

"Mr. Collins tells me you were drawing inappropriate drawings in class, is this right?" He questioned the boy.

"No sir, it was not inappropriate at all, sir, I was only doodling," Spencer said, slumping in his chair.

"And why weren't you paying attention the class?" He asked.

"Because I already knew everything he was talking about," Spencer said shyly, not wanting to brag about his genius IQ.

"Really?" The principal asked, not believing the boy.

"Yes sir, I have an IQ of 187," Spencer said calmly.

"Really now?" The principal raised an eyebrow and checked his files. It was true, "Wow, you're a genius!"

"Yes sir," Spencer said politely.

"Not only in academics, but also in art!" He said excitedly.

"Huh?" Spencer was confused now.

"I can see you're holding your book there, you drew something on the front of it. Mind if I see the picture's you drew today?" He asked.

"Um yeah, sure," Spencer opened to the page where he drew the three pictures and showed them to the man.

"I presume this is the one that was inappropriate?" He asked, pointing to the people kissing.

"Yes sir, but I don't know how. It's only a kiss," Spencer whined, sitting up a little in his chair.

"That's his daughter, the girl you drew," The principal replied in explanation.

"Oh..." Spencer now knew why he was sent here.

"He want's me to cane you," The principal said. Spencer took a large gulp in nervousness, "But I'm not going to."

"Thank you, sir," Spencer sighed in relief as he stood to leave, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but one last thing?" The principal stopped him as he gave the boy back his book.

"Yes sir?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, shoving the book into his back-pack.

"Do you mind if I recommend you for advanced art classes?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Tbookworm - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. Though he had an adult mentality, he is feeling emotions that he felt when he was around this age the first time. And even though he took care of his mother, he was very depressed as a child since he was bullied a lot and didn't have anyone to look out for him. He is a very angry boy looking for someone to call his parents, that's what he sees in JJ and Will. He's just acting out like a lot of angry kids do. He gets better as it goes on though, I promise.**

**SpenceFTW - JJ's wanted him to be punished for everything he's been doing lately, such as peeping on a girl, stealing, and now cussing in church. But I felt a little weird writing that chapter, not knowing how to deal with their reactions. I knew from the start Will wasn't going to like punishing Spencer, but I eventually decided to make JJ really mad with Spencer. I'm not pleased with that chapter at all. Thanks for all your lovely reviews though, I really appreciate them.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

Spencer walked into JJ's home that afternoon with a happy mindset. He was going to be recommended to the advanced art class? He couldn't wait to tell JJ and Will. He smiled as he took off his back-pack and threw it on the couch, reaching into it and pulling out his book and recommendation letter before walking into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

"JJ, guess what?" Spencer cried happily as he skipped into the room, looking up at JJ with his big brown eyes.

JJ turned around towards the boy, looking very sad with tears in her eyes. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly his smile fell into a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um... Nothing, it's just family issues," JJ tried putting on a smile, "What is it you're so excited about?"

"Oh, um..." Spencer couldn't think straight all the sudden, he wondered what JJ was so upset about, "I-I got recommended to the advanced art classes at school today!"

"What?! Really?" JJ cried, suddenly putting on a big smile as she took the recommendation letter out of the boy's hand and looked it over, "I didn't know you could draw, Spence!"

"Yeah! Look!" Spencer shoved his book into JJ's hand and she flipped it open and looked at every page, scanning all the wonderful cartoons and sketches he had in it.

"Spence, these are wonderful! You're very talented!" JJ beamed, happy the boy was finally excited and happy about something.

"Thanks!" Spencer smiled as JJ handed the book back to him.

"Hey JJ, Rossi just called and said we could go ahead and-" Will suddenly stopped speaking when he saw Spencer standing in the room.

"Go ahead and what?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Go ahead and..." Will didn't know what to say.

"Spencer, sit down," JJ said as calmly as she could. Spencer was worried now, why were they acting so weird? He was nervous for the truth. He sat and listened to JJ carefully, "Hotch and Rossi were hanging around today and having a cookout at Hotch's place, well, they ran out of something and had to go to the store and get it, but while they were at a stoplight and just pulling out, a car ran into them at about 65 miles and hour. Rossi is surprisingly okay, but Hotch was knocked up pretty bad."

"Is he alright?" Spencer asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"He's in a coma," JJ answered.

Spencer stood after a moment of processing this new information before he started letting the tears roll down his face, "We have to go down to the hospital. We have to see him."

"That's the plan, kid," Will said as he grabbed his car keys, "I'll go get Henry."

The family arrived at the hospital sometime later, all of them were nervous wrecks. JJ paced around the room as Will sat with Henry in his lap, Spencer by their side, thinking over the possibilities of survival with Hotch's wounds. Not much long after, Rossi walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a cast on one of his arms. Spencer and JJ practically knocked him over when the rushed up to him.

"How is he?" JJ asked immediately.

"He's stable," Rossi replied sadly, looking down at his shoes and then up at Spencer, "How're you two doing?"

"We're doing fine," JJ smiled sadly, looking extremely tired.

"The nurses told me you could come see him," Rossi said, motioning for the family to follow him.

When they all got to Hotch's room, they saw he had, what it seemed like, a dozen machines and monitors hooked up to him. JJ tried holding back tears as Spencer walked over to Hotch. He sat in the chair next to his bed, not knowing what to do. He heard somewhere that talking to people in a coma would help them wake up, so he tried it.

"Hi Hotch," Spencer said awkwardly, aware of everyone looking at him, "It seems you've had a bad day," He chuckled before continuing, "I haven't seen you in a while, and I don't feel like this should be the last memory I have of you. So please wake up."

Spencer sat for a moment before speaking again, telling Hotch of everything that's happened since he saw him last. About how he had a new best friend, Pete, how he's got in trouble with JJ and Will and is still mad at JJ, but is slowly forgiving her, and about his art recommendation. Sadly though, Hotch didn't move a muscle. Spencer sighed and sat back in his chair, feeling empty. He really didn't want his last memory of Hotch to be him lying in a hospital bed on the brink of death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's short, I'm not really feeling it tonight. I'll try to get a better, longer one up tomorrow. I think I'm done writing tonight. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

Will had taken Henry home later that night, but Spencer had insisted on staying. He wanted to be there when Hotch woke up, he was confident he'd wake up soon. JJ had let the boy have coffee to keep him awake, but she soon fell asleep. Spencer just sat there, sipping on his hot drink, staring at the older man. Why did bad things always happen? It seems more bad things happen than good things. Since he was born it's been this way.

Spencer shifted in his seat after he set his drink down and crossed his arms, the coffee wasn't even working. His eyes felt heavy, but he didn't want to sleep, though it happened anyway. He slept until the late morning, having had a dream about Hotch not making it through the night and leaving everyone he loves. Spencer rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at the clock, it was nearly eleven a.m. and Hotch's condition was the same. The boy sighed and sat up, stretching his arms over his head and turned to look at the door for any activity.

There were nurses outside the room, walking back and forth between different rooms, their were people in the waiting room, and one familiar, curly haired boy running around asking questions. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows curiously before deciding to go check it out. He needed to stretch anyway.

Spencer stood and stretched once more before walking out of the room quietly, careful as to not disturb JJ. He walked down the hall and into the waiting room, watching the blonde boy scrambled around to different nurses, asking questions, looking terrified and jittery.

"Pete?" Spencer said, breaking the boy out of his trance.

"Spencer? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?!" The boy asked question after question.

Spencer smiled and put a gentle hand on the younger boys shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Pete, I'm fine."

"Really? Then why are you at the hospital?" Pete questioned.

"My uh... Uncle, he was in a car accident last night. He's in a coma," Spencer said sadly before raising an eyebrow, "How did you know I was at the hospital?"

"I went to your house and your Dad told me," Pete said, letting out a relived breath, "I thought you were hurt!"

"No, I'm fine," Spencer chuckled.

"Spencer!" He suddenly heard the voice of JJ cry.

He looked to Pete with a worried expression before saying, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Spencer then turned around and took off towards Hotch's room. He skid into the room and saw JJ standing at the end of the bed, several nurses surrounding Hotch.

"JJ? Is he alright?" Spencer asked.

JJ nodded and smiled, tears in her eyes, "Yes. He woke up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it means so much to me!**

**Tbookwork - He's going to school so he'll fit in. JJ and Will's neighbors were starting to ask questions, so they sent him to school. He's in middle school though to make friends his age, Pete for example.**

"Come on, Hotch, careful. We're almost there," JJ said as she and Morgan helped guide Hotch into his home, Spencer following close behind.

Spencer was so relieved that Hotch was okay, he and everyone else had been so worried the last couple of days, you could say Spencer was the most concerned about his friend. He talked to the man whilst he was in a coma non-stop, he had actually talked to him while JJ was sleeping. He was so glad he was okay.

"And we're home!" JJ smiled as she helped Hotch sit on his couch.

"Thank you, JJ," Hotch smiled, wincing as he laid back against the couch cushions, relief washing over him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jack's small voice suddenly yelled as the young boy hopped into the room, running towards his father. JJ winced as the child jumped onto the man, causing Hotch to cry out, but hug his son anyway.

"Hey buddy, it's nice to see you," Hotch smiled, rubbing the boys back.

"Look Daddy, I made you something," Jack smiled as he pulled away and showed his father the picture he drew.

Hotch took the blue colored paper and looked at the drawing of himself and Jack holding hands, above them read 'I missed you' in dark red crayon. This made Hotch smile, "I missed you too, buddy."

He hugged his son again as JJ, Morgan, and Spencer looked on. JJ smiled happily as Spencer stood by her side, wringing his hands nervously. He felt uncomfortable around JJ, he was still mad at her, they barely spoke anymore. The last thing he had to say to her was to let her know he got the art recommendation, since then it's been silent between them, occasionally saying a few words to each other, but they made no real attempt at a major conversation.

"Hey pretty boy, come here for a second," Morgan said suddenly, snapping Spencer out of his thoughts.

The boy looked over his shoulder at the large man who's hand gripped his shoulder firmly. He nodded and followed Morgan into the kitchen quietly, trying not to make the absence of his and Morgan's presence known.

"Yeah?" Spencer questioned quietly, looking up at Morgan.

Morgan's heart stopped at the boy's expression. Spencer's big brown eyes and innocent look, it made everything bad that he's done in recent weeks seem to disappear. Morgan smirked sadly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Garcia looked into something for you guys."

"What?" Spencer asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows in a concerned expression.

"Well, she got online and looked around for a nice get away for you and the others," Morgan started, "She booked you, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, herself, Prentiss, and me for a trip you'll never forget."

"Really? Where?" Spencer asked with a small smile, the excitement building up quickly, his brown eyes shining with hope.

"We're going to Disney World!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, it's not another chapter. It's responding to a questions a guest asked, I just need to clarify something. Sorry again, I'll get a couple of chapters up tomorrow.**

**About the caning. I've been a little out of touch with today's punishment, such as using a paddle, since I've been watching a lot of older 50's movies, where they were able to cane kids. Caning didn't, or wasn't supposed to leave scars, it was basically getting hit on the knuckles or palm. (So basically like getting a wooden spoon to the knuckles). I get where you're coming from with spanking children in today's time. I think you should still be allowed to do it, because kids of todays time are out of hand, and it's because they don't get disciplined, they just get told no, and everyone thinks that's okay. Anyway, I do know that there are still some schools that have paddles and canes, and I think you're right about having a parents consent before using this method. Besides this little mishap, I hope you're enjoying the story and continue to read and review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter for you wonderful followers! We're at Disney World! Woohoo!**

**Guest - I'm sorry you won't finish the story, but I do understand why you're upset with the way I've written Spencer I've explained before why he's the way he is in this story, it's because he's depressed. I've had personal experience with depression and I do know that you will do anything to get someone to recognize that you feel bad about yourself, that's basically what he's doing. But I do understand why you don't want to read. Thank you for the review anyway.**

"We're here!" JJ smiled as she pulled the van into the All Star Sport's Resort. Spencer was excited to finally be here, he'd never been to Disney World before, and this might even make some of his worries disappear for a while. He had told Pete about as soon as he found out he was going, he promised to bring him something back.

Spencer looked out the window and saw the front of the resort. He pressed his face against the glass and smiled happily, he's never been so excited in his life. He peeled himself away from the window and whipped around to face Morgan, who was sitting next to him in the back seat, "Where are we going first?"

"Calm down, pretty boy. We're going to Downtown Disney tonight to eat, and we'll go to Magic Kingdom in the morning," Morgan answered with a smile for the boy. He was happy for him.

"Where are we eating?" Spencer asked, his brown eyes wide with joyous curiosity.

"Um..." Morgan forgot where they were eating.

"T-Rex," JJ piped up from the drivers seat.

"Ooh! What's that?" Spencer asked question after question.

"It's a theme restaurant," JJ laughed, turning in her seat to look back at the excited youngster, "Can you guess what the theme is?"

"Cool!" Spencer cried, beaming happily, "You guys are the best!"

"Hey, thank Garcia and Morgan, they paid for this whole thing," JJ smiled as she watched Spencer turn towards Morgan and smile widely before wrapping his arms tight around Morgan.

"You're the greatest!" He cried. He pulled away and took off his seatbelt before wiggling around Morgan and hugging Garcia, "I love you guys!"

"Awe! We love you, too," Garcia smiled, tears of joy making their way to her eyes.

As Spencer pulled away Rossi got out of the car to go check in. He was gone for a few minutes before returning, "We're at the tennis section Room 231, floor two."

JJ nodded and pulled out of the parking space and driving to their section of the resort. She pulled into the tennis section and turned the car off, "Alright, let's go."

After they got everything into the room, they decided to wash up and relax for a few minutes before going to dinner. They needed to stretch their legs from sitting in the car for nearly eleven hours straight. Garcia was in the bathroom freshening up as Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi broke out a back of cards. Prentiss was starting to unpack as JJ sat on the bed opposite of Spencer, thinking over the last few weeks.

Everything was fine with Spencer until he started acting out. Why was he acting out? She had asked herself this question thousands of times since she had Will spank him. Spencer had said before that he was depressed as a kid, maybe he was feeling these same emotions now since he had all those memories suddenly fresh in his mind. She remembers after her sister killed herself she was depressed, but she was more sad than angry. Maybe this was just how Spencer tried to tell people he was upset and needed attention. She looked over at the boy laying on the other bed, smiling up at the ceiling, his thoughts racing with what was to come this week.

JJ decided she'd ask him these questions some other time, for right now, she'd let him have his moment.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Spencer cried, looking around at the restaurant as the hostess walked them to their table.

"You like this place so far, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, smiling in happiness for the boy.

"It's awesome!" Spencer yelled happily as they all got to the table and sat down.

Spencer sat in between Rossi and Garcia, looking over is menu in deep thought. Garcia looked over at him and bit her lip in thought, "There's a kids menu on the back, sweetie."

"Nah, I'm going to get this," Spencer pointed to the Boneyard Buffet, which consisted of rotisserie chicken, ribs of some kind, waffle fries, and a choice of one side.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all of that?" Garcia asked curiously, worrying a little bit. She didn't want him to get sick.

"Yeah, watch me," Spencer smiled, making a funny face and patting his belly. This made Garcia laugh.

Everyone ordered their food a few minutes later. Rossi got some kind of colorful salad, as did Hotch, but with more vegetables, while Morgan got the larger hamburger Spencer had ever seen. His jaw dropped at the mouth-watering masterpiece of a sandwich. Both Garcia and JJ ordered soup and salad, while Prentiss ordered the same thing spencer did, but with less chicken. Spencer was determined to prove Garcia wrong, he was going to eat this meal. And that he did, and he still felt hungry enough to eat desert.

"Good God, Spencer! I can't believe you ate that whole thing!" Garcia cried as she set down her red alcoholic drink.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, you know," Spencer replied, patting his stomach, "Now who wants desert?"

**How did you like it? I thought it'd be a good idea for them to go to Disney. I got this idea from maxandkiz (check out his/her fanfics, they're great), and I also wanted to do this because I've got some Disney fever going on. Another thing, Spencer will slowly start to become nicer and easier to deal with, he just needs help getting over whatever he's going through. Bare with me. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a while, I've... No, I don't have an excuse, I'm just lazy.**

**Guest - You're right, spanking would be a last resort for me as well if I had kids, the only reason they spanked spencer was for everything he's being lately. And the only reason the principal wasn't going to call JJ and Will was because, like I've said before, I've been watching a lot of old movies from the fifties and they didn't contact the parents first, that, and I'm homeschooled, so I don't know what schools do anymore. **

**SpenceFTW - I took up your suggestion and Rossi will be the one talking to Spencer about his problems. Thanks! :)**

**CM44 - Their might be a scene like that very soon.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their wonderful characters.**

"Come on, kid! Wake up! Wake up! We're going to Disney World!" Morgan yelled, landing on the bed Spencer shared with him.

"Morgan! Can you find a less frightening way to wake me up? I nearly had a heart attack," Spencer groaned as he threw his arm over his face to shield the light coming in through the window.

"Kid, don't you remember where we are?" Morgan asked, dumbfounded.

Spencer suddenly pulled his arm away from his face and looked up at the ceiling, a smile suddenly making it's way across his face, "We're at Disney World!"

"Yeah!" Morgan cried, pulling the bed sheets off of Spencer and lifting him up, throwing him over his shoulder and twirling him around.

"Morgan! Put me down!" Spencer cried whilst laughing. JJ walked out of the bathroom, her toothbrush in hand. She had to come see what the whole fuss was about. She smiled when she saw Morgan spinning around in circles with Spencer over his shoulder, laughing hysterically.

"What are you boys doing?" JJ asked, smiling, trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

Morgan tossed Spencer on a nearby bed and turned to JJ, straightening his t-shirt up, "Just waking up the kid. You know, the usual."

"Yeah, well tell him to get dressed, the park opens at eight," JJ smiled before walking back into the bathroom.

They arrived at the park an hour later, and it was already packed full of people. Spencer grabbed Morgan's wrist and tugged him towards the entrance of the park, grabbing a park map on the way through. Morgan and the rest of the team followed the excited boy before stopping at a corner, getting out of the way of all the traffic.

Spencer opened the map and looked through it as JJ grabbed Rossi's arm and pulled way from the group, "What's wrong, JJ?" Rossi questioned, knitting his eyebrows together in concern.

"I need your help with Spence," JJ said, her facial expression sad.

"Is he still mad at you?" Rossi questioned curiously.

"Yes, he won't speak to me," JJ said, looking over at Spencer and the rest of the team. He looked so happy to be here, "I need you to talk to him, he seems to open up to you more than anyone else here."

Rossi nodded and smiled a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm talk to him."

"Thanks Rossi," JJ smiled before Spencer looked over at them.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" The boy cried before grabbing Morgan's wrist and dragging him along after him.

-  
They went to Tomorrowland first, they had already ridden the Astro Orbitor, Buzz Lightyear, and did the Carousel of Progress. They were currently waiting in line for the Tomorrowland Speedway.

"Come on, Morgan! It's just a measly ride!" Spencer cried, throwing his hands around, "You're not gonna die!"

"How do you know?" Morgan questioned with a chuckle.

"The odds are-" He was cut off as Morgan put up a hand.

"I don't want to know the odds, Genius," Morgan smiled, "If it makes you happy, I'll ride Space Mountain with you, but, you have to ride something I want to ride as well."

"Okay! What is it?" The excited boy asked, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"The Tower of Terror," Morgan smiled evily, knowing for a fact the kid wouldn't ride that monstrosity, Morgan wouldn't even ride that.

Spencer looked worried for a moment, feeling very scared to even think of getting on that ride, but, it was just a ride after all. He decided to shock Morgan and smile, shaking the larger man's hand, "Deal."

"W-What?" Morgan questioned, looking very worried all the sudden.

"Deal. I'll ride the Tower of Terror, if you ride Space Mountain," Spencer smiled before turning back to the line as it inched up a little.

"Jeez, this is going to be a long trip," Morgan sighed.

Morgan and Spencer were the only ones getting on Space Mountain, the others decided they'd go look around the gift shop and wait for the two to get off the ride. Morgan was quite nervous for this ride, he never liked rollercoasters, but he tried not to make it noticeable. He didn't want to get picked on for it after all. He looked down at Spencer, who looked so excited, a beaming smile was on his face as they got into the isles to get on the ride.

"I call the front!" Spencer cried, running to the front and getting in the small line, Morgan getting to the cart behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, kid? It's kind of dark in here, I know how you're afraid of the dark," Morgan asked nervously.

"There's flashing lights, and you're here. I'll be fine," Spencer shrugged as they got to the front of the line. They were next!

When the cart pulled up, they both climbed in, of course Spencer was more excited whilst Morgan was more scared. Spencer noticed this and snickered, "I never knew you were scared of roller coasters Morgan."

"I-I'm not, I-I just don't like the ones in the dark," Morgan said.

"Then why are we getting on the Tower of Terror?" Spencer asked as he pulled down the safety bar, "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Morgan mumbled nervously, looking down at the bar, making sure it was tight enough.

The cart started up and Spencer smiled happily, "Here we go!" And they were off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry it's been a while, don't worry, I won't give up on this story, trust me! Little bit of a cliffy in this one, sorry about that. But, after I finish this story and For The Love Of Children, I will be writing a fanfiction about the entire team in high school, so let me know if you have any suggestions for it, that'd be great. :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters. Enjoy! :)**

"I told you it was nothing!" Spencer chuckled as himself and Morgan walked into the Space Mountain gift shop.

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't too bad," Morgan chuckled. That was the jerkiest ride he's ever been on.

"What are we going to do next?!" Spencer asked excitedly, jumping up and down, grabbing Morgan's arm.

Morgan was glad to see the kid so happy, it's been a while since Spencer smiled genuinely. The kid had been causing so much trouble lately, Morgan hoped this trip would ease him.

"Well, right now, we're going to go find the rest of the team, and then we're going to finish Tomorrowland," Morgan said, dragging the boy around the giftshop, looking for their friends, "And then we'll probably go eat lunch."

"Ooh! Where are we going?" Spencer asked, his smile brighter than ever.

"Cosmic Rays, I think," Morgan said, spotting JJ and Rossi through the crowd of people, "There they are! Come on!"

The two friends walked quickly across the giftshop and met back up with their friends. Spencer was more than ready to continue the day of fun.

"Come on! I want to do Buzz Lightyear's ride!" Spencer said, "It's like a video game! You shoot the targets and get points! I bet I could beat you!"

"Yeah right, I'm the master of video games," Morgan stated, smiling down at the boy.

"I think that's my title," Rossi cut in, smiling at the two boys.

"Come on!" Spencer yelled, grabbing Rossi's arm and dragging him across the giftshop and out the exit.

The friends went on Buzz Lightyear's ride and Rossi, of course, beat all of them. Though Garcia was a close second, followed by JJ, Spencer, Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch. They did the rest of the rides in Tomorrowland before they went to lunch. Spencer again surprised them by eating an entire bacon double cheeseburger, fries, salad, and large soda. But of course, after downing the entire soda, he had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back!" Spencer said, standing and walking off the restroom.

When Spencer went into the bathroom, he realized he was oddly alone. He tried shrugging it off, but the eerie feeling wouldn't leave. Instead of using one of the urinal's as usual, he went to the stall, to feel more safe. He went in and did his business, but as soon as he flushed he heard the door to the restroom open. He watched under the door to his stall and heard heavy footsteps walking across the tile floor, making loud stomping noises. Spencer felt his breathing rate increase as the man stopped in front of his stall. What did he want?

"C-Can you step back, please?" Spencer asked shakily, feeling slightly scared.

The man didn't say anything, he just turned around and went to one of the urnials. Spencer gulped thickly before slowly opening the stall door. He slowly stepped forward and peered around the door, not seeing the man anywhere. Spencer looked towards the door to the restroom and decided he'd have to make a run for it. The man that was in here was too mysterious to be ignored and taken lightly. Spencer released a heavy breath and took off, but never made it to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people, I'm back with another chapter. I still need suggestions for my story about the team in high school, I want to do it, but I don't know where to go with it. Please let me know what you would like to see in that one, if you are interested in reading it, that is. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, blah, blah, blah.**

The mysterious man slapped his hand over Spencer's mouth and lifted him off the ground, wrapping an arm around the boy's middle. Spencer tried calling out for help, but the man's hand just muffled his screams. He kicked and punched, trying to escape, but it was no use. There had to be a way out of this. Spencer was so scared right now, he felt tears falling from his eyes.

"Shut up, kid!" The grungy man snapped, squeezing Spencer tighter to him, making it difficult for the boy to breathe.

Spencer coughed into the man's hand as he continued to punch, kick, and scream, but nothing seemed to be working. Spencer did know though, that the man couldn't carry him out of the restroom without seeming a little suspicious, it was too crowded here around lunchtime, and soon enough, someone would walk into the restroom to save him. He figured one of his friends would become curious as to why he is gone so long, and come looking for him.

"If you don't cooperate, I will give you something to cry about!" The man snapped angrily.

So this was his tactic? Hurt him if he doesn't cooperate? Spencer was worried that this man was going to succeed with his plan, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. Spencer finally had had enough, and started kicking and punching more violently, and luckily, one of the kicks hit the man in the shin.

The man cried out in pain from the hard blowed kick and dropped the boy altogether. Spencer landed on his knees, but quickly stood and started off towards the door. When he got there, he found that the door was locked. He tried frantically to unlock it, but couldn't get it to budge. He could hear the man walking towards him, his heavy steps ringing loudly in his ears.

"Come on, come on! Open!" Spencer was yelling at himself, the tears running faster and faster down his face.

Right when the man was on him, the restroom door flung open and pushed Spencer back. He cried out as he ran into the man, who wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to him. Spencer was relieved when he saw his best friend, Morgan, standing at the door. Though Morgan's expression went from worried, to angry.

"Reid, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned way.

Spencer pushed out of the man's arms and ran into Morgan's. Spencer wrapped his skinny arms around his best friend and sobbed loudly, "Morgan! That man tried to kidnap me!"

Morgan looked up at the man behind Spencer, who didn't know where to turn. Morgan was blocking the door.

Morgan let out a angry breath and pushed Spencer behind him as the man tried taking off around him, but Morgan pulled out his badge, "FBI, stay where you are, or things will get ugly!"

The man stopped in his tracks and all the sudden seemed worried. He decided to give in, or he would be in more trouble than he already is.

Morgan then pulled out his cell phone and called the police. They showed up rather quickly and arrested the man, and Morgan gripped Spencer's shoulder tightly and escorted him back to their table, keeping him as close to himself as he possibly could.

"Are you guys alright?" JJ asked as the two friends returned to the table.

"Yeah, we saw police come through and leave rather quickly," Rossi said, "We were just getting ready to see what was going on."

"We're fine. Now," Morgan said, wrapping a secure arm around Spencer's shoulders, "The kid was almost kidnapped."

Everyone at the table gasped and looked at the boy. JJ stood up and looked at Spencer, she didn't know if he would come to her or not, he was still upset about what happened. But Spencer was still in shock and scared, and didn't care about the grudge he held against JJ at that moment. He walked into her arms, and hugged her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter for my lovely followers.**

**Sue1313 - Thanks you for the review and the suggestion. I'll probably start the other story here soon, since I'm too impatient to finish all of the four stories I'm writing now. LOL. It'll probably be up within the hour. :)**

The day it happened, the team tried to calm Spencer down and cheer him up, but he wouldn't crack a smile. They didn't even stay for the fireworks that night, they just went back to the room. Spencer felt really bad that he ruined everyone's fun, but they just assured him that they cared more about him than the theme park. Spencer went into the bathroom as soon as they returned to the resort and locked the door.

"Rossi," JJ pulled her friend to the side as the others got ready for bed, "I know he's upset and everything right now, but… Can you talk to him whenever he comes out of the bathroom?"

Rossi thought it over for a minute. The kid was already upset, he didn't want to add more of a burden on his shoulders, but he also didn't want to wait for the kid to be normal and happy again and then dump more depressing things on him. He nodded and agreed, "Yeah sure, I'll take him down to the food court to get drinks and we'll talk about it."

"Thanks Rossi, you're a great friend," JJ smiled and hugged him quickly before going off to get ready for bed herself.

Rossi grabbed a couple of cups and waited for the boy to come out of the bathroom, but when he did, Spencer looked as if he'd been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running a little. Rossi decided not to pester him about it, and just go with it, "Hey bud, I'm going to go get some drinks, want to come with me?"

Spencer shrugged, "Sure," Maybe it would get his mind off of things.

The two finally made it to the food court after what seemed like hours of walking and got drinks before Rossi sat them down at a table in the corner, secluded from everyone else there. It was still kind of early, so everyone was getting dinner.

It was silent for a few minutes as they sat there. Rossi watched Spencer twiddle his thumbs together, the child was obviously depressed, and Rossi didn't know how to make him feel better.

He cleared his throat, making the boy look up, before he started, "Spencer, I need to talk to you about something."

"If it's about what happened today, I don't want to hear it," Spencer snapped firmly.

"No, that's not it. It's about JJ," Rossi concluded.

"What about her?" Spencer questioned, furrowing his dark eyebrows in curious annoyance.

"She wants you to start talking to her again," Rossi said.

"I do talk to her," Spencer snapped in an annoyed tone.

"You know what I mean, Spencer," Rossi snapped firmly, his tone making Spencer flinch.

"I-I know, but what she did to me wasn't fair," Spencer said, "I didn't deserve that kind of punishment."

"I know you didn't, I agree with you," Rossi said, leaning forward on his forearms towards the child, "If it were me, I would've just taken away your reading material and sent you to your room."

This made Spencer smirk a little, but only a little; Rossi continued, "She only wants what's best for you. She's never had a rebellious boy to deal with before, Henry's only two, and he's the sweetest kid I know," Spencer nodded, listening intently to Rossi, "What I want to know is why you act out like you do?"

"Because…" He trailed off for a moment, taking a deep breath before he really started, "Because, I didn't grow up like most kids do. My father left me to take care of my sick mother, I didn't have a lot of friends because of my age. I mean, I was a junior in high school at this age, Rossi! I'm sick and tired of being the goody-two-shoes that everyone expects me to be! I just wanted a little taste of freedom, what it was like growing up as a normal kid."

"But Spencer, normal kids don't steal and fight. They play with their friends, go to movies, go to the park," Rossi said, "That's what being a normal teenager is."

"That's what all the kids in my high school did," Spencer said, looking down at his hands.

"Spencer, when you were in high school, the only kids you knew were your chess club buddies and your bullies," Rossi said, "Of course your bullies stole and fought, but they're bad kids. Why don't you try and be a good one?"

Spencer thought over this for a minute, furrowing his dark eyebrows in contemplation before finally making eye contact with Rossi and nodding, smiling finally, "Okay."

"Good," Rossi said as he slid out of his seat, "Now come here."

Spencer smiled and slid out of his seat as well before walking into Rossi's arms, hugging him around the middle, "I'm sorry, Rossi."

"It's alright, kiddo," Rossi said, patting the kid's back, "Try something for me though. Try and forget what happened today. I know it'll be hard, but I promise nothing bad will happen to you again. If it makes you feel better, we'll stay closer tomorrow. I won't let you out of my sight."

Spencer nodded against Rossi's chest, "Okay."

And with that, the two friends pulled away from each other and went back to the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I updated! Let's have a parade! Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it and thanks for being so patient throughout this. It's not a good chapter, but it's a little something till I get my mojo back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or any of it's wonderful characters.**

"C'mon kid, let's go. Rise and shine," Spencer heard Morgan say before he starting poking Spencer in the sides, making the kid giggle.

"M-Morgan! S-s-stop i-i-t!" Spencer laughed, trying to push Morgan's hands away from his ribs.

Morgan laughed and wrapped an arm around Spencer's middle and lifted him off the bed, spinning around once before softly throwing him back down onto the firm mattress. Spencer bounced once and giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"C'mon pretty boy, it's time for Epcot," Morgan said, patting the kids knee before turning around to go to the bathroom.

Spencer laid on the bed for a moment, trying to even out his breathing and stop giggling as he looked up at the white ceiling. He smiled for a moment more before the memories of the day prior came flooding back into his mind, he then frowned.

He was scared something bad might happen today, but Rossi did tell him he would never let him out of his sight. Spencer tried to block out the bad thoughts and think of some good ones.

The young boy sat up in bed, his oversized white t-shirt wrinkled from the way he slept. The boy looked around the room and saw Garcia and Rossi sitting at the small table by the TV.

"Morning sweetie pie, how'd you sleep?" Garcia chirped happily, smiling sweetly at the child.

"Fine," Spencer replied, smiling a little, "You?"

"Just fine," Garcia smiled.

Spencer looked around the room and noticed JJ and Hotch were absent, "Where's Hotch and JJ?"

"Hotch went to get ice and JJ's outside," Garcia said.

Rossi looked over at the boy and gave him a look that said 'go talk to her.'

Spencer nodded and sighed, crawling out of bed. After a fight with the bedsheets that were tangled around his ankles, he finally made it up and over to the door. He stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should do this, but then decided it was the mature thing to do.

He stepped outside slowly and as soon as he was met the brisk morning air, he saw JJ standing near the railing, looking out over the resort area. Spencer sighed quietly and looked down at his feet, poking his bare toes into the pavement absent mindedly. He quietly closed the door behind him before he mustered up the courage to go over to JJ.

He leaned against the railing next to her and looked over at her; she didn't seem to notice he was there.

"JJ?" Spencer squeaked quietly, making JJ turn her head to look over at him.

"Oh, hey Spence," She smiled, but Spencer could tell it was forced, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Spencer said, "Surprisingly, I had no nightmares."

"Well… That's good," JJ sighed, looking down at her feet.

Spencer nodded and looked down at his feet as well. It seems that's what everyone does when they have nothing to say. He sighed once more and finally decided enough was enough. He looked at JJ and pushed himself back off the rail, "Why'd you do it, JJ?"

JJ was shocked. She pushed herself off the railing as well and looked down at the confrontational eleven year old, "What?"

"Why'd you go for such a cruel punishment? Why not just ground me or something?" Spencer asked.

"Spence… I have no idea how to deal with a boy your age," JJ explained, "I have a two year old son. He doesn't act out like that. I don't know why you act out like that."

"I won't be anymore, trust me," Spencer said, "And it wasn't because of your spanking, no. It was the talk I had with Rossi."

"So he did talk to you," JJ said, more to herself than to Spencer.

"Wait? Did you tell him to talk to me?" Spencer asked, straightening up a little bit.

JJ nodded, "Yes. I thought you'd take it better if he talked to you and not me."

"Well… He got through to me," Spencer said, "And… I'm going to talk to him later… I think I'm going to be staying with him for the time being."

JJ's ears perked up at this, but she nodded in understanding, "Okay, I guess that's understandable."

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's not because I'm mad at you, because I'm not. I just don't think you're ready for a responsibility like me right now."

JJ nodded once again and smiled, "I know. I understand."

Spencer finally let a smile make its way to his face, "Good. So… Can we put all of this nonsense behind us? Be friends again?"

JJ smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes we can."

Spencer nodded, smiled and wrapped his arms around JJ's middle. He hugged her tight, and JJ cherished every moment of it.

Spencer made the team ride Spaceship Earth three times. He loved that ride so much, but after the third time, they told him that was enough of that ride. After they got out of there, they went to this store called Mouse Gear, and of course, Garcia bought Spencer a shirt, a hat, and a stuffed alien thing from Toy Story.

Spencer loved it all.

"Morgan," Spencer tugged on his 'uncle's' hand, causing Morgan to look down at him and smile.

"Yeah kid?" Morgan smiled down at the kid.

"Can you take me on Test Track?" Spencer asked innocently, his hand still in Morgan's.

Morgan smiled and nodded, actually kind of excited that the kid wanted to get on a fast ride, "Yeah, sure."

"Yes! Thanks Morgan! Let's go!" Spencer cried, gripping onto Morgan's hand and dragging him down the path.

Garcia stood next to JJ, watching the excitable boy and his 'uncle' running around people to try and get to Test Track.

"Did it go well with you guys this morning?" Garcia asked JJ, not taking her eyes away from the boy.

JJ nodded and looked down at her feet briefly before looking over at her friend, "Yeah, we made up."

"Good," Garcia smiled, looking over at JJ, "That's one less thing for him to worry about today."

"Yeah," JJ nodded, "I still can't believe that happened to him."

"I know," Garcia nodded, "But he's a strong kid. He'll pull through this, just like he's pulled through everything else."

JJ nodded, "Yeah," She smiled and looked over to Garcia, "He said he's going to go live with Rossi."

Garcia jerked her head up at this and gazed at JJ in shock, "What? Really?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah. He said I'm not ready for a kid his age yet, he says he thinks Rossi would be a better caretaker for the time being."

"Him and Rossi do get along very well," Garcia smiled.

"Yeah, yeah they do don't they?" JJ smiled.

Garcia nodded, "It'll be alright, JJ. Let's just try and have a good day, okay?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah, okay."

And with that, the two girls followed the boys to Test Track.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh. My. God. I have updated. I am so sorry I haven't updated since… A long time ago, but I'm back now! I went through a terrible bought of depression which lasted pretty much all summer and up to probably Thanksgiving, maybe a little after that. But I'm doing better now and life's actually going pretty well. I'm trying desperately to find a job, I'm trying to keep my grades up, and I got tickets to a Weezer concert in June! Yay! This will probably be the first concert I will actually enjoy, since all the concerts in the past my parents have chosen the performer. Anyway, please review the story and let me know what you think, that'd be great! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Criminal Minds and all that crap…**

"That. Was. Awesome!" Spencer cried as himself and Morgan walked off of Test Track.

Morgan chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm, gripping his small hand tight in his, still stressed about what happened yesterday. He still couldn't believe it had happened. How could anyone take a child? Hurt them, much less. Morgan was always overprotective of Spencer, but now more than ever.

"What are we gonna do now? We can do Mission Space! I've heard it feels like you're actually in space!" Spencer continued to ramble as Morgan pretended to listen, mostly he was trying to find their group.

They had said they'd be nearby, but he couldn't spot them through this massive crowd. Whilst looking for them and as Spencer continued to ramble, hopping up and down a little in excitement, Morgan spotted a familiar face, but not the good kind.

The man he spotted looked familiar, and it gave him chills when he realized who it was.

The man from yesterday.

He'd thought the police took care of him? How was he here? Why was he here? Morgan looked around, stopping in his tracks, making Spencer skid to a stop as well, quite suddenly. Spencer stopped talking and looked up at Morgan curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" The boy asked, confused.

Morgan stared across at the man who was also standing still in the crowd, staring right back at him. Spencer figured Morgan hadn't heard him, but instead of asking him the question again, he decided to follow the older man's gaze. His face went white and his eyes went wide. How?

"M-Morgan…" Spencer gripped the man's hand tighter, absolutely terrified.

Morgan broke his gaze with the man and looked down at the white as a sheet eleven year old. Realizing that Spencer had noticed the man who had tried to kidnap him just the day before.

Morgan looked at the man once again then lurched down and lifted the kid off his feet and hugged him tight to him, "It's alright, kid. We'll get back to the others and go back to the room, okay?"

Spencer wanted to protest, not wanting to ruin their day, but was too shocked to form words.

Morgan carried young Spencer through the crowds and searched around for their group, finally finding them all sitting on a bench near a gift shop. The rest of the group saw Morgan and Spencer and stood with smiles on their faces before they noticed the worried look on Morgan's face.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" JJ asked, looking at Spencer's terrified pale face.

"The guy from yesterday. The guy who tried to take Reid, he's here," Morgan said, looking around anxiously.

"What?!" Almost everybody cried in unison.

Morgan nodded, his grip not loosening one bit on his little brother, "I don't know how, but he got out of police custody."

"Oh no," Garcia groaned, her face turning from extremely happy to extremely worried in a split second.

"We've got to get back to the room," Morgan said, patting Spencer's back for reassurance.

"Yeah, okay," JJ said, a little shocked herself, "Let's go."

An hour or so later, the group had returned to the room. Spencer had gone from shocked, to worried, to sad in that amount of time. He was shocked that the kidnapper had gotten out of police custody, then worried he'd been stalking him, but now he was sad. Sad that the man had to come between the group and their fun. This was supposed to help them, help them become closer and relieve some stress, but it seemed as if it was having the opposite effect.

After getting into the room, Hotch had locked the door, both the door handle and the deadbolt. The curtains were also closed. Morgan had set Spencer on the bed and sat at the table with Garcia, Rossi and JJ.

"This is an unexpected turn of events," Garcia said obviously, though nobody really acknowledged her.

Spencer sighed as he sat cross legged on the bed, his little arms crossed and his head hung low, "I feel like this is my fault…" He mumbled.

"What was that, kid?" Morgan asked, jerking his head up to look at the kid.

Spencer sighed once more and looked up, an angry look in his eye, "I said I feel like this is my fault."

"What?!" Morgan cried, standing, his fists clenched, "Why would you say that?"

Spencer flinched at his angry tone, but knew it wasn't directed towards him and continued, "Because… I didn't give the police a detailed report. I just told them that the man had tried to take me, nothing about him grabbing me too hard and leaving a couple of bruises or—"

"He left bruises?!" A couple members of the team cried.

Spencer flinched again but nodded, "Yeah, of course. He had his fingernails dug into my skin."

"Spence, why didn't you tell us this?" JJ asked, standing as well.

"It didn't seem important," Spencer shrugged.

"Of course it's important, Spencer," Hotch suddenly said in his deep commanding voice, "You need to tell us stuff like this."

Spencer looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling ashamed, "Sorry…"

"It's alright, Spence," JJ said quietly, looking down at the saddened boy, "You know we're going to need to see the bruises, right?"

Spencer nodded and sighed in embarrassment. He didn't like taking his shirt off as an adult, it would be much more embarrassing now.

When Spencer didn't make a move to remove his red t-shirt, Morgan stepped forward and kneeled in front of the boy, "Reid, we need to see the bruises."

Spencer closed his eyes, tears forming in them. He didn't like all this attention, especially if people were feeling sorry for him. He sniffled and nodded. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he slowly pulled it up and over his head before setting it next to him on the bed, still not looking up at his friends.

Morgan nor the others could see his arms and chest the way he was sitting all hunched in, so Morgan lifted the boy's head with his two fingers, making Spencer open his puppy dog eyes.

A collective gasp travelled around the room before reaching Spencer's ears. It was a terrible sound.

The group saw the red scratches from the man's fingernails on Spencer's upper arms and shoulders and a bruise on his chest. That was probably from the way the man was holding him.

"How tight was he holding you, Spence?" JJ asked, her gaze sad.

Spencer sniffled, his brown eyes glazed over with fresh tears, "I couldn't breathe."

Morgan couldn't help himself, not with his little brother like this. He ran a hand through the little boy's hair before wrapping his arms around him gently. This is when Spencer broke. He let the tears fall down his face and let out a few suppressed sobs.

"What if he gets me?" The small boy whimpered into Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan put a hand on the boy's back and shook his head, "He won't…" Morgan closed his eyes, "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – This chapter deals with Reid's autistic traits. I know there is a lot of people who don't think he has it and there are also people who do think he has it. I'm one that believes he has it, so if you don't agree with this, I'm sorry, but that's how I'm writing it. No, I'm not clueless about Asperger's or any other form of ASD, I have Asperger's myself. He has a bit of a meltdown in this chapter and this meltdown is based on how mine go sometimes. Again, I'm sorry if you don't agree with this, I go into detail on my Tumblr page explaining why I think Reid has ASD. Just go to Tumblr and type in mrsliebgott, it's not very far back on my page, so it should be easy to find if you want to read up on it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a good day.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds or anything like that…**

_It was dark. __**Very**__ dark. He couldn't see anything in front of him. It was also very quiet. So quiet he could hear his own heart beating. He could hear his own breathing. He was slowly walking forward, as if it weren't in his control. He felt something in his hands, something heavy. He felt it for a minute. It was a gun. The gun he always uses when on the field._

_Where was he?_

_He heard a sound._

_He gasped and spun around, seeing a hint of light. _

_"__Hello?" His voice was deeper. He was an adult again._

_He stepped towards the light, swallowing thickly and nervously. He heard another sound, coming from the source of light._

_"__FBI, show yourself," He ordered, holding his gun up, just in case._

_He finally got to the light and opened the door blocking it, he was suddenly met with a bright room. The sun was pouring in from the open windows. He shielded his eyes from the unwelcoming bright light and took a step forward._

_Bad move._

_He hit a tripwire of some kind and down he went. He heard some weird noises as he went down, it sounded like a spray bottle, like one you'd use to discipline your cat._

_He laid there on the ground, suddenly he felt very heavy, as if something was weighing him down. He opened his eyes, everything a little blurry._

_He groaned a little and looked up, hearing footsteps stepping near him. He saw a heavily built man with a scruffy beard and red ball-cap walking in front of him, but not towards him. _

_"__FBI… Stop…" He groaned, his voice sounding funny._

_He saw the man's face. Square jaw. Blue eyes. Long nose. Looked kind of like a trucker._

_The man. He knew the man._

_The man suddenly stopped and turned to look down at the FBI agent, seemingly very interested now._

_"__It worked," He muttered then laughed like a maniac, "It actually worked!"_

_"__Reid!" He heard another voice call, seemingly worried._

_"__Over here…" He tried to yell, but it came out more of a raspy whisper._

_"__Don't worry little fella," The man said, putting his large hand into the boy's hair, "I'll come back for you."_

Spencer woke with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed. He breathed in and out quickly and heavily a few times, trying not to get upset. He needed something. Something soft. It usually calmed him down. A blanket or something.

"Spencer?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke. Even though he knew the voice, it still scared him. He cried out in fear, rather loudly and fell back off of the bed.

As soon as he hit the ground, the lamp was on and the person next to him got out of bed and walked around to find Spencer sitting there, rocking back in forth. He had his hand on the soft sheet of the bed next to him, trying to calm himself.

"Spencer?" It was Rossi.

Spencer still didn't open his eyes and was still afraid of the voice. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, things that Rossi couldn't hear. Rossi reached forward and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, but pulled it back when the child screamed.

"Spencer, calm down," Rossi tried calmly, not sure as what to do.

"Rossi, let me try," Derek Morgan suddenly appeared behind him, along with the rest of the team.

Rossi nodded and moved out of his way. Morgan kneeled down to the panicking boy as the child tapped on the mattress, causing a loud sound.

"Reid… Reid look at me," Morgan tried, not touching the child, afraid he might scream again, "It's me, Morgan, behind me is Rossi. Everybody's here, nobody's gonna get you."

Spencer calmed down a tad, but only a tad.

"I won't let anyone get you. Remember? I promised," Morgan tried.

Spencer was breathing a little more evenly now. Morgan took this opportunity to put a hand on the kid's shoulder. This time Spencer didn't scream, he whimpered a little, but that was all.

"Stop rocking," Morgan said, grabbing the boy's wrist gently, "Stop hitting the bed."

Spencer pulled his arm away from the mattress, only to smack himself in the forehead a few times, as if trying to scare the horrible memory of a dream out of his mind.

Morgan snatched his arm away from his head, not wanting him to hurt himself, "No, don't hit yourself, Reid. Don't."

Spencer put his hands down on the floor, clenching his fingers a little, not sure what to do with his hands now.

"That's it, calm down," Morgan said, his hand still on the boy's shoulder, "It's okay. We're all here to protect you."

Spencer slowly got his breathing back to normal and evened out before opening his eyes and looking up at all his friends. His face suddenly become hot. That was embarrassing. Mixed with embarrassment and the horror of his dream, he started to cry.

He leaped into Morgan's arms and buried his face into his shoulder, letting all the tears out. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Morgan was surprised by the hug, as Reid wasn't normally one to give them out, but he returned it after a moment.

"It's alright, kid. Everything's gonna be okay," Morgan quelled. He just sat there holding the child for a few minutes, letting him cry everything out. This had been rough for him. He couldn't imagine all the emotional stress this all had on him.

After a minute or two, Spencer finally stopped crying and Morgan continued to hold him for a moment, letting him calm down and catch his breath.

After a minute or two, Spencer opened his eyes and pulled away from Morgan, still feeling very embarrassed by everything that just happened. He hadn't had a meltdown like that in ages. He didn't even know what to say to his friends, so luckily one of them spoke first.

"Bad dream?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded. Morgan sighed and relaxed his shoulders, "Want to talk about it?"

Spencer was silent for a moment, looking up at all his friends, contemplating whether or not he should tell them. He decided he had to.

"I had a dream about when we were in the house. You know, the one that did… This to me," The boy spoke, his voice raspy with all the sobbing.

Morgan nodded for the child to continue.

"The man. I saw him. The unsub… I saw his face," Spencer said, "He said he'd come back for me."

"It was just a dream, kid," Morgan said, not getting what Spencer was trying to say.

"No, you don't understand," Spencer snapped, "He's the guy who tried to snatch me the other day in the bathroom. He's the one that did this to me."

"What? Are you sure?" Morgan asked, not fully buying it.

Spencer nodded, "The dream was as it happened. It was more of a memory. I think the gas that turned me into a child also gave me amnesia, but now I remember what happened…" He looked down at his lap for a moment, feeling the tears welling up again. He looked back up at Morgan, "He said he's coming back for me…"

Morgan put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a stern look, "He's not going to get you, kid. You've got all of us here to protect you. You've got nothing to worry about. Alright?"

Spencer stayed quiet, didn't move a muscle.

"Alright?" Morgan repeated.

Spencer nodded this time, "Alright…" He mumbled quietly, his voice weak.

Morgan nodded, "Alright… Let's get you back to bed. We don't want you grumpy in the morning."

Morgan stood as he lifted the child into his arms. Spencer yawned and laid his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"You wanna go with Rossi for a little while? Maybe you'll feel a little safer in the back room," Morgan suggested.

Spencer nodded, his eyelids already heavy. Morgan nodded and handed the child to Rossi.

"Hey kid," Rossi smiled, letting Spencer rest his head on his shoulder, his little arms wrapped around his neck, "Alright, come on, let's get you back to bed."

Morgan watched as Rossi took Spencer to the other room before he turned and looked at a very concerned looking Hotch and JJ. Morgan motioned for them to go to the door and follow him outside.

As they got outside, Hotch and JJ seemed to crowd Morgan, pushing for answers.

"Was that some kind of panic attack?" JJ asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Sort of…"

"That was unlike any panic attack I've seen before," Hotch said, crossing his arms over his chest, giving Morgan that look he always has.

Morgan sighed and ran a hand across his forehead, "He has these meltdowns sometimes… He doesn't have them as much as he used to, but he still has them every now and then."

"Wait. He's had them before?" JJ asked, crossing her arms as well, a furrow in her brow.

"Yes. When he first joined the team, he had a few, due to all the stress. And then after the Tobias Hankle case, he had more. As time went on, he slowly got better and didn't have them as often, but, when he's stressed every now and then, he has them. Like he did tonight," Morgan explained.

"It sounds like you're describing an autistic meltdown," Hotch said.

"Well, why do you think Pretty Ricky acts the way he does sometimes?" Morgan said.

"Why did I not know about this?" Hotch asked, JJ wondering the same thing.

"He's not officially diagnosed, explaining why it wasn't in his records," Morgan explained, "He doesn't like to talk about it either, I'm the only one that knows, and maybe Garcia's figured it out. He tries to hide it when around you guys."

"Is he embarrassed about it?" JJ asked.

Morgan shrugged, "I just think he doesn't want anybody treating him any differently. And I know you guys wouldn't, but if other people knew, they'd treat him like an idiot."

"Why would they do that?" JJ asked. She was so confused.

"People get the wrong idea about autism, they think people with it don't understand a lot of things. Now, granted, Reid's not the most social person and he's not very good at being social, but he's not completely terrible at it either," Morgan said.

"Well, I guess when I first met him I knew there was something different about him, but I just kind of brushed it off after a while. I narrowed it down to Reid just being Reid," JJ said.

"That's all it is. Reid being Reid," Morgan said, "Don't mention this talk to him. Don't mention anything about this to him. Okay?"

They both nodded.

"Alright," Morgan said, "Now, let's go back inside and get some sleep."

**I almost forgot. Thanks Sue1313 for the review and thanks, I am feeling a lot better. I can't wait for the concert. And to Aussiesarah, that's actually a good idea, I'll have to think about that. What would I do without you reviewer's, this story would be boring, that's what would happen. You guys always give me suggestions and they make this story better. Thanks lots. See ye' next time. :)**


End file.
